kung_fu_ocs_kung_fu_panda_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch'rell
the first paragraph of your page here. Personality In his youth, Ch'rell was unaware of his true heritage as he and his siblings grew up with the Mars, but suffered from feelings of abandonment due to the struggles in his life. He admired the power of his ancestry, but particularly in his demon incarnation. Because of this, Ch'rell struggled with his demons. Ch'rell is a loner, to put it bluntly. He is rarely seen with others for an extended period of time, and distances himself from essentially everyone. He is partially quiet and soft-spoken at times, and only says what he needs to before a fight. Ch'rell's spite is evident in the way he treats others below him or to his rivals. He has little to no regard for life, thinking only of his own future and Tabula Rasa, and doesn't take the time to be thorough, as he is overly confident in his abilities. If Ch'rell makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out. Ch'rell constantly shows rage, and is extremely arrogant and self-absorbed, belittling his opponents and insulting their lack of strength and also shows a ruthless edge in combat that all others lack, and displays a natural "killer instinct". At times, Ch'rell is one of the most violent and merciless Madman of all. His sadistic mind induces him to being down-right malicous, bloodthirsty, and vengeful, but appears to carry at least some guilt and remorse for his actions. He is short-tempered, hot-headed, and torn by internal conflict. However, unlike some of his peers, Ch'rell is far less able to control his temper and actions, as well as the fact that he is far less calm, level-headed, patient, and far more prone to bouts of rage because of his bipolar disorder. Brutal and ruthless towards his enemies, as he is perfectly willing to terrorize, torture and even murder them in cold-blood. He is seemingly unfailingly loyal to whoever his master was; the latter is the closest thing Ch'rell had to a friend. Ch'rell is also arrogant, selfish, and mostly competitive at foes, any form of challenge given, Ch'rell would not back down, and would mostly win almost any of all sorts, since thus being the sharpest and deviously smart fighter; he improvises use of tactics, quirk and manipulation to his advantage, even using blackmail. He also developed a rivalry with most of the Master's Dark Five (except Tabula Rasa and Meng) for the Master's appreciation, and for Tabula Rasa's paw. Ch'rell serves the Master's Dark Five with great passion towards his master, and becomes the sweetheart to the only female member of the group, Tabula Rasa. Desiring to uphold the Devil's legacy by destroying all the Jews and Christians. He even proceeds to murder Reidak; the lone descendant of the Russian bounty hunter, Matvay, who removed his heart after his first siege on Christianity in the early 7th century, before being sent to Hell. Ch'rell's sadist-born cruelty guides his every action, fueling his hatred, inciting his own loss of rationality when faced with a simple defeat. Sometimes, his temper tantrums are often seen as comical when he is too angry, e.g. Jumping, roaring (or cursing), destroying things around him, beating his fists on the ground and even sometimes tearing his fur out, but when totally infuriated, he is renowned for snapping necks with his bare paws. Despite his cruelty and partial apathetic nature, Ch'rell will eventually realize his own brutality, and act bitter about his own ease when it comes to killing and the predetermined goal. His infamous ruthlessness and aggression leads to fear and a nervousness that inhibits opponents from his unshakable intent or sheer power in combat. Numerous victims have shown absolute dread from encountering Ch'rell. Any enemies never treat him lightly; he is one of the very few being others takes seriously and acts hostile towards. Alongside his dark and violent demeanor, Ch'rell is and can sometimes be smug and stubborn to his rivals. He treats others in a very callous manner, throwing in his opinion no matter how cold-hearted it is and not caring for whatever the response is. He is also consistently serious, even when not on a mission and he has no regard for silliness. Besides his stoic and strict emotional side, his calm demeanor is leveled at enthusiasm, mildly mannered, selflessness (to those he cares) and devotionally loyal to those of superiorty. All in all however, Ch'rell does have a sad side, as he has suffered loneliness, has longed for a family, blindly misguided into killing innocents, and was shunned just for being what he is, causing the Master to make Ch'rell similar to himself. History Powers and Abilities *Magic * Equipment